I've got a secret, It's on the tip of my tongue
by Kyliesaysficken
Summary: After escaping from her home planet and leaving everyone & everything behind, she's shipwrecked on Earth where Jack Bruno finds her. When all that she left behind comes back to haunt her, will she remember the feelings she had for Seth anf finally go home
1. Prequel

Ana Lee Bruno, 16 years of age. Diamond tattoos on her hips. Jack calls her Ands.

I escaped from my planet at age 10.

I disobeyed laws and direct orders. I trespassed. I used my powers at inapproprite times. I set things on fire. I destroyed things of the utmost importance. I did things that would have any noraml 15 year old girl grounded for the rest of her life. I caused so much trouble that the Elders wanted me arrested. At first they had no idea who was causing all the trouble until I was careless one night and got caught.

My parents; The King and Queen, agreed with the Elders. I was too much for them to handle. They couldn't deal with me and deal with ruling a planet and Its problems. I did it all for the attention. My parent's never paided any attention to me, even when I was still an infant. A nanny looked after me all my life.

So I escaped.

I landed on Earth. After a week of wondering around, I was found by a man called Jack Bruno. He brought me to another man that these Humans called Mr. Wolff. It seemed to me that they worshipped him. I later found out they feared him. He is a crime Lord in this place called Vegas. I worked for this Mr. Wolff for a few months. Over those few months, I grew close to Jack Bruno. He got arrested for what these humans called Grand theft Auto. After two years, He was let out and Jack turned his life around. He took me in and we lived in a motel. Jack Bruno took a job as a cab driver. For a year he drove people back and forth from Planet Hollywood and hotels.

That brings us to the present...


	2. Chapter 2

I sat on my bed as I watching Jack hit the punching bag over and over until the man next door said screamed. Jack went back to bed hoping to get a few hours of sleep. I stayed up and watched everything. Since landing on this planet, I've had nightmares of the day I escaped. How violent and bloody that day was. I haven't slept in 6 years. Which left me with what the humans called a Insomniac.

The alarm clock went off and I quickly dived under the covers. I pretended to sleep until Jack woke me. I kept the fact that I didn't sleep a well hidden secret from Jack. I got dressed in a black and white corset with a large belt across the waist and skinnys. I slipped on black baby hooker boots. I threw on my leather jacket. I put my makeup on ad I brushed my teeth and hair. I put on my favorite ring.

I grabbed a piece of toast and coated the top side with butter and cream chesse and stuffed it in my mouth.

Jack locked the door behind us. When we got to the cab lot, A black SUV blocked his cab. The lackys are here.

"Ands, Get in the car."

I shook my head and watched the scene unfold. A big man came out of the SUV and gave us both a big smile.

"Don't return phone calls anymore?"

Jack turned around to get in the cab. Only to run into a bald man. Short compared to the one that got out of the SUV.

"Mr. Wolff thinks you're being rude."

Jack took alook at both men.

"Well, Tell when I said it was the last time, I meant it."

The big man got closer to Jack.

"Mr. Wolff decides when Its the last time. Not you Jack."

The bald guy got in Jack's face. By this time I got bored with the conversation and settled myself in the pasenager seat with my Ipod.

"He likes you, Jackie. Hates to see you wasting your god-given driving talent giving fat tourists cab rides up and down the strip buddy. What kind of life is that?"

"One I'm late for."

The big guy put his hand on Jack's shoulder. Jack punched him in the nose and elbowed the bald guy in the stomach. Then pinned them both on the front of the cab. He said a few words to them and walked to the drivers side to get in. The guys went to pull out guns but, before they could cop pulled up.

"Hey! What you doing? Man, you insane! Get this thing out of the taxi zone before I give you a ticket!"

They both got in the SUV and Jack in the cab. He took a side glance at me and pulled out of the lot. A few minutes down the road, Jack took a look in the rearview mirror to find two teenagers. He stepped on the brake and turned to the kids.

"Where'd you come from?"

The blond male replied.

"Out... Outside."

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. I figured tha part out on my own. How'd you get in the car?"

I watched them from the rearview mirror. They both pointed to the door.

"That portal."

I rolled my eyes and stared out the window. The honking behind us got louder. I smacked Jack on the arm. He gave me a stern look. I turned back to the window ignoring everything.

"I'm Seth and this is my sister Sarah. We require your transportation services."

"Really? Well I reguire...

The kid; Seth shoved a roll of money in Jack's face.

"What did you do? Rob a bank?"

Sarah looked at Jack with a panic looked.

"Is that acceptable, Jack Bruno?"

"How'd you know my name?"

Sarah pointed to the driver's licence.

"Of course." I chuckled.

"Where to?"

Sarah pointed in a direction. Jack and Seth exchanged a few words. Jack shook his head. I turned around to get a better look and my eyes widened at whta I saw in his hands. Sarah must have seen my look because she gave me a look filled with confusion. I quickly turned around and stared forward. Jack glanced at me. I hoped Sarah didn't reconize me because I reconized her.

We arrived at the kid's destination after a small roadwar with what Jack thought was Mr. Wolff but, was actually the FBI . A small shack. Looking upon it, I knew what they were going to retrieve. I knew why they were here. I knew what was happening to our planet.

They shoved money in Jack's face and they both raced up to the front door.

"500% tip... That seems reasonable."

I heard a glass breaking. I got out of the car and followed Sarah and Seth. I wandered around until I bumped into something. Another hand grabbed mine and pulled me down. I look at Seth and he gave a glare in return. I turned my head to the side. Then looked down at my hand that Seth was still holding. Seth looked down as well and quickly took his hand back and looked back at the device he was holding.

"You shouldn't have followed us..."


	3. Chapter 3

I looked Sarah in the face. I was going to reveal my biggest secret to two kids that could turn me in and have my arrest. Worse... Have me killed.

"Sarah, Our planet is dying, Isn't it?"

They both held looks of shock on their faces.

"How do you -"

"Because Seth, I'm just like you and Sarah. For now just call me Ands."

Seth nodded and went back to his device and Sarah smiled. She knew who I was. We all headed to the kitchen. Now Jack had joined us. Seth opened the fridge and the three of us headed down. Before I got to far I heard jack talking to himself.

"Don't go into the pimped out fridge, Jack."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Jack's going in the pimp out fridge. Now."

I gave him a bright smile. He shook his head and we followed Seth and Sarah into the shack's basement. It was a huge jungle. All around us, everything glowed a faint blue hue. Large crystal like structures hung from the ceiling with tear-drop shaped sacs* that glowed. Large structures littered the floor of the cave, they looked like eggs. A perfect place to hide something. We all spilt up. Sarah went with Jack and I went with Seth. We neared a giant egg and Seth's device started beeping louder and faster.

"Sarah! It's here!"

Sarah and jack found us, Sarah took her necklace off and slid it on the egg. She then pushed her hand through the goop and she pulled out another smaller device that looked sort of like cell phone.

"This is what we came for, Jack Bruno."

Then we heard someone came through the door. Jack pushed us down. A blast came through the trees and knocked us down. Seth grabbed my hand and pulled me through the trees. We both stopped and Seth backed me into a tree. In this dangerous situation we were had gotten ourselves into, I thought of how hard and hard Seth's body was. The Siphon walked by Seth and I. Seth pushed himself against me harder then before. My heart beat sped up. He looked down at me and my eyes meant with his. I was a good 4 or 5 inches shorter then him. He leaned his head against mine. The Siphon appeared behind us and put a crushing grip on Seth's shoulder. I cried out his name and Jack tackled the the Siphon to the ground. Seth grabbed my hand again and then Sarah's, We all escaped through the tunnel. The Siphon sent another blast our way and Seth didn't have enough time to close the door completely. The blast knocked us all down. I landed at a huge piece of glass. It lodged itself deep into my leg. I stood and ripped the piece out and looked over at Seth. That last blast had knocked him out cold.

"Jack! Seth!"

Jack turned around and threw Seth over his shoulder. We all ran back to his cab. Jack put Seth in the backseat and I climbed in after him. Sarah got in next to me. Seth was leaning against my shoulder and Sarah was gripping my hand. Jack drove us to the train tracks. We stopped in a tunnel. By now Seth was awake. Jack was yelling at the Kids and my head was spinning. I grabbed Seth's shoulder. Everything was blurring and moving so fast.

"Jack..."

The last thing I saw was Seth's worried face then everything went black.

I was laying on something soft. Extremely soft. That was the first sense I got back. Touch.

The next was hearing. I could hear many voices. Still somewhat blurred.

The next sense was smell. I could smell blood, smoke and burnt rubber. What a combination. It was horrible.

My fourth sense that came back was taste. That coppery taste of blood. Disgusting.

My fifth and last sense was sight. When I opened my eyes, It was mildly dark. My eyes meant a pair of bright blue ones.

"Hey..."

Wow. That was me? My voice was hoarse.

Seth gave me a small smile. The car jerked to a stop. Seth offered a hand and I galdly accepted it. He helped my limping form out of the beat up cab. We had stopped in a garage. Seth helped me out into the night air and away from the horrible smell that cab was making. My head was still spinning. He looked down at me and I looked at him. He slowly leaned down and his lips gently passed over mine. When he realized I wasn't returning the kiss, He pulled away slightly. I took a fist full of his shirt and pulled him back to me. His lips were soft against mine and molded with mine perfectly.

"Let's go to the diner across the street."

We quickly pulled away from each other. Seth helped me across the street. I gazed down at my leg. It was wrapped up.

"Who fixed up my leg?"

Seth raised his hand and I thanked him. We grabbed a seat at the diner and when the waitress came up, She exclaimed how dirty we were. So she lead us to the bathrooms and told us to clean up. My favorite leather jacket was completely ruined. It had holes and tears in the soft leather, In my opinion it gave my jacket more character. What a time to wear a corset. The waitress took my jacket to, though I would have worn it just as it was. Sarah had left about five minutes ago and I was not looking forward to walking out there myself. When I did, I got a lot of stares from the young men in the restaurant. Most from the two tables that were pushed together. The two tables were full with many horny teenage boys. What fun. I sat down and scooted my chair closer to Seth. I was very uncomfortable. Jack's phone rang and he got up from his seat. I looked to the side to examine the two tables. They were still staring. An idea popped in my head and Sarah must have heard because she smiled big and giggled fondly. I turned to Seth. I tugged on his hand and he turned his attention to me. I grabbed his shirt and crashed my lips to his. It was a small make out. Not too long but longer then the one outside. I pulled away with a slight smirk on my face. I looked back over to the tables and the boys didn't look to happy but, looking over at Sarah, She was. Very! I gave a soft smile in return. I gazed over to Seth. He had a look of utter confusion. I laughed softly and took his hand. Jack come back and completely dismissed holding hands with Seth when he looked at us. I thin he figured I was old enough or he just didn't want to deal with teenage hormones or whatever you would call it. He went over to the table full of cops and had a quick conversation. Seth got scared and went to run but, Sarah and I held him back. Jack came back to the table and pulled us up the steps towards the bathrooms and kitchen. We ran into our waitress and she led us out back when the government came in. Seth used his power to phase through the trap door onto the roof. A scruffy dog had joined our ranks.

We got back to the garage and jumped in the cab. This time Sarah in the front with Jack and I with Seth in the back and our newest member on the floor by our feet. We sped down the road and out ran the government. After driving for severel hours, I leaned against Seth's chest. He wrapped an arm around my waist and I slowly fell asleep.

*Honestly, I had no idea what to call them.


	4. Chapter 4

I was jerked awake when the cab came to a stop. I meant Seth's bright blue eyes. He gave me a little smile and grabbed my hand and helped me out of the cab. We were back in Vegas and at Planet Hollywood. Seth told me that we were going to see Dr. Alex Friedman. She was going to help us get Seth and Sarah's ship back. The convention was brimming over the top with people dressed in horrible outfits, It was too loud. We found Dr. Alex in an empty speech room where she was extremely sarcastic with Jack. That was not to my liking at all.

Alex took us to a closed exhibit, where we all watched Alex and Jack argue a little ways from us. Sarah and Seth pointed out a small blur on Alex's laptop.

"Hey! Don't touch that!"

Seth and Sarah looked at Alex was excitement on their faces.

"You have a picture of our ship!"

I completely blanked out as they held an important conversation. I was thinking about home. What it was like now. If my parent's would even welcome me back. I missed home. But most of all, I missed my father. I remember when he would sneak away from those over the top boring ballroom parties to come and see me. He could only stay for twenty minutes top because then they would noticed that he was gone. In those twenty minutes we'd have a father to daughter heart to heart. It was great. But those visit seemed to decrease rapidly until he never came. It had to do with my step-mother. What a rotten bitch. My mother died when I was born, so of course I never knew her. At two, My father meant The she-devil. The Elders had introduced them, claiming that it was time for my Father to get over my mother and find a queen. But, when you're married for thirty years, it's hard to forget. He was completely smitten with her in a four month time span. Everyone else noticed that all she wanted was the money and jewels. But, not him. I think that's when I started acting out. I had just turned 13, I guess the 11 years of her doing what she did best, abuse and bitch, finally caught up with me. I began to do stupid things. Stupid, stupid things and with the Elders and my father's wife pressuring him to do something about me, the economy going bad, and the family money disappearing, He did finally snapped. He sent Siphons to collect me after I had been caught being stupid. I ran and ran. I meant Jack and then spent the next six and a half years with him.

Seth grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug. I smiled slightly and hugged him back. Alex stared at us like a gaping fish.

It was like she had never seen a teenage couple before. Well considering that I'm hugging an Alien and she still thinks I'm human. I was thankful Jack didn't know I was an Alien yet.

Alex went to get her things and we went upstairs to see the show, where we would meet her. We had lost Jack and I got kinda worried. I looked around until someone put his hand on my shoulder.

"I told you guys to stay with me."

"Sarah!" Seth then pointed at the Siphon. Sarah used her gift to make the lighting crash down and knock the Siphon into a wall of screens. We quickly made our way out. We were running through the casino and the government surrounded us.

"Sarah, Do you hear what I'm thinking?"

Sarah moved her hands out to the side and all the Slots hit the jackpot. Everyone went crazy. Alex stopped to witness what was happening and we ran by and grabbed her. We all got in the RV that was given to us by a friend of Alex's or not so much a friend after Jack had to threaten two nerds. The drive was long and Sarah, Seth and I found ourselves falling asleep. Sarah had curled up on the couch. Seth had crawled into the booth at the table and I crawled in after him. I settled myself in his lap. I nuzzled his chest as I got comfortable. Seth murmured sweet nothings in my ear and I soon found myself falling into a peaceful sleep.

_I walked around the soft green meadow. The breeze was gentle. The sun shined brightly. Seth was standing in the middle of the meadow looking around his new surroundings. I quietly walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his torso. He turned in my arms and gave me a soft smile._

_"Where are we, Ands?'' I smiled in return._

_"We're in my dream... Our dream Seth. Its one of my many gifts. Gifts that I will show you later, Before you ask."_

_Seth nodded his head and explored some. I grabbed Seth by the hand and gently pressed my lips to his. His lips moved over mine in a possessive way. He sucked on my bottom lip and rolled it between his teeth and I left a low moan slip from my lips. He took this time to dip his tongue into my mouth. He explored the unmarked territory. He committed every dip and crease to memory for later use. His hands traveled down my sides. His right hand stopped at my waist and his left on my ass. He slowly backed me into a tree that I had imagined up. I wrapped my legs tightly around his thin torso. His brought his lips down my jaw and neck. He nipped at the one stop where my neck meets my shoulder, I squirmed in his embrace. When he left a mark he was happy with he then moved on and sucked on my collarbone. He got what he wanted. A small moan emitted from deep within my pulled away from each other. My breathing slightly heavier then his._

We were awoken from our sleep. Seth had the 'just-had-the-best-dream-and-now-I'm-awake-and-still-drowsy' look. He looked hot like that.

"Are we there yet, Jack?"

Alex and Jack laughed loudly.

"Are we there yet. Good in any universe. Well Alex?"


	5. Chapter 5

Seth was gripping my hand tightly. We were walking up hill on a sandy path and it was fucking hot!

Seth's hand was ripped from mine as he fell to the ground grasping his neck. I fell to my knees after him. I pulled his head on my lap and tried to shake him awake. I looked up at Alex, Jack and Sarah with a worried expression. Sarah then grasped her neck with a pained expression and fell the ground as Seth did. Men in black suits with guns then surrounded us. Some men picked up Sarah and Jack lunged at them only to be stopped by the Government's dog Henry. He just wouldn't give up. More men went to pick up Seth and I completely freaked out. Two men got too close and I waved my hand over the ground and rocks broke their way out. They impaled the soldiers. Henry motioned to the others and I felt a stinging pain in my neck. I then blacked out.

Black. That's all I could see. Which was extremely weird. No dream. No Seth. No Sarah. No Alex and No Jack. Nothing. Just an endless black void. Oh, Jack. I used my powers in front of him. What he must think of me now.

When I regained all my senses, I could feel a soft hand upon my face. Then being lifted up from the cold platform I was currently resting upon. My eyes opened to be meant with white. An extremely large amount of white. When I looked beyond the white chamber we were moving out of, I found that we were underground. We must have been in Witch Mountain. I shifted uncomfortably and who ever was carrying me set me to the ground. I smiled thankfully at Seth and we continued our way to Sarah and Seth's spaceship.

I stood and watched as Sarah and Seth talked. Jack turned to me and patted my head with a soft smile on his face letting me know he forgave me about lying to him for the years I've been with him and that I didn't have to explain if I didn't want too. Seth raised his device and set it against the ship. It lit up and the pathway appeared. We were half way up the ramp when we heard tons of guns lock and load.

"Thank you. We had a hard time figuring that part out."

Henry stood with at the least 40 soldiers with guns all pointed at us. Seth grabbed Alex's and my hand. I held on to Jack and Jack held on the Sarah's hand. A shot was fired and the rest took action. The bullets bounced right off of us. A blast came from behind us and we all took the chance to get into the ship. The door closed behind us. Sarah and Seth just barely got out of the closing bay doors. The ship began to rock back and fourth, throwing us all over.

Jack went to close the hatch and the Siphon had come up behind him. Before he could touch Jack. I used one of my many gifts to push him back against the wall. Jack went for the Siphon and I worked on closing the hatch door. I didn't pay attention to the fight that was going on until I felt a hand on my shoulder. It jerked me back and the Siphon and I almost fell into the core of the ship. Seth had appeared through the wall to help out. Seth and Jack grabbed both my hands to pull me up. The Siphon grabbed my foot and pulled. I resulted to kicking. I got the Siphon in the face a couple of times and he fell into the core. Seth and Jack pulled me up into the ship. Seth pulled me to his chest and rocked back and fourth.

"Don't ever do that again. You had me so worried."

He whispered it over and over in my ear. Jack gave us a few minutes to ourselves. We both stood and made our way back to the control room. Seth took Alex's seat and flew the ship once again. We stopped a few miles away from Witch Mountain in a clearing. We all said our goodbyes. I sat on a large rock and watched them all hug each other. Seth came over to me and took my hands in his.

"I've been meaning to tell you something for the longest time... I don't know when this feeling made itself known or when I started to haave feelings for you but I think I love you Ands. If this is what love feels like." I whispered my name to him.

"Ana."

"What?"

"My name is Ana."

I stared into his eyes before I looked down at the rock I was perched on. I heard Seth let out a shaky breath. He slide something on my ring finger. He turned his back to me and remained in his spot.

"This is my fathers ring..."

Sarah called him over and They both boarded the ship and took off.

"I told her... And she rejected me."

Sarah shook her head.

"No Seth. She didn't reject you. I read her mind before we left. She loves you but, It hurt her to much to say it. Don't worry. We'll see her again soon."

Jack and Alex came over to me. Jack placed a fatherly hand on my shoulder and pulled me into a hug.

"What do you want to do, Kiddo?"

My eyes began to water and my lip quivered.

"I just want to go home."

Jack and Alex took both my hands in theirs and we headed back to Vegas together as, hopefully, a family.

I stood with Junkyard. I held his leash loosely. I listened to Jack and Alex take about their new book before we exited Planet Hollywood. We got in Jack's mustang from Bullet. The device that Seth had given us beeped three times. Alex smiled at Jack then back at me. I held a small smile as well. They were coming for a visit. I couldn't wait. I played with the ring on my finger. It was a habit now. Twisting it this way and that. I never took it off. It brought happy memories.


	6. Chapter 6

I have reread this story over and I've decided that before I continue the sequel, I'm going to rewrite this. I feel as if it could be so much better and I think I'm gonna get a Beta Reader as well. I'm going to text the next week or two and get this story all sorted out. Then I'll post the rest of the sequel and a few one shots that I've been working on in the mean while. My other stories Ice in Blood and Take my hand, Take my life are being put on hold for the next couple of weeks.

I shall put up another Author's note when the revision is completely done letting everyone know to read again.

Thank you.


End file.
